


Part :19 "When Raiki's Loaded"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, DN.Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: The end is near. Would Raiki stop his father doing such a revenge? Find out. This one is just a portion of it.





	

Part 19:”When Raiki’s Loaded”

 

 

Raiki handle it and was so excited what he was going to do with it. 

“For now, I want you to enjoy that money.”

Dark told him. 

“Do remember to eat first before spending it to something.” 

He added. Raiki keep the money on his wallet and hug him. 

“Gee! thanks dad.”

He left his things there and leave.  
Dark stared at him.   
Then Raiki went on his way to a mall. There he met Hel sitting at a bench. 

“Hi!” 

He greets her cheerfully. 

“Hello!”

She replied. 

“Sitting here alone?”

He asked curious. 

“Yes.”

She instantly replied.

“Are you going to invite me to date with you?”

She asked him teasing. 

“Nope.”

He answered shaking his head. 

“Well, I got to go.”

He bid good bye and left her. 

Then he entered in a fast food. He was surprise to see one of his classmate eating there.

He was Xiaoran. He was all alone. 

First he buy a food and sit beside him.

Xiaoran stared at him. He was shocked to see him there unexpectedly. 

Raiki just smile at his classmate. 

“Wow! you’re here.”

He exclaim.

“Yes i got money from dad.”

He replied. 

“Oh! i see.” 

Xiaoran smirks .

“Will you buy your dream cp now?”

He ask him curious.

“No. I won’t do that.”

He replied frowning.

“My mum would notice it.”

He added.

“Then what will you do with that?”

Xiaoran asked.

“I’m going to the grocery to buy food for me and my dad.”

He replied. 

“Brilliant idea.”

Xiaoran comments. 

“Your dad would be very glad to hear that.”

He added.

“Ahm.. I got to finish this, my aunt ordered me to buy something.”

“See you later.”

Xiaoran immediately rush to finish his food then left.

Raiki was left eating his food all alone. After that, he stroll inside the mall. 

He was so excited.

All in his life, this was the only time that he handle a big amount of money all for himself.   
Then he entered in the grocery. Again he stroll and look for food and needs. 

He try to compared the price. After that, he’ll choose the more affordable one. 

After his grocery, finally he went in a toy kingdom. 

He let him self return to a child at heart again.

As he touch the toys, he notice something. A music box. It was not a toy but it’s there. 

“Strange, this one is not a toy.” It mustn’t be here.”

He touch it again. After that, it shown like a chest full of gold.

Then a few minutes later, he left the music box and resume strolling.   
He smiled at them and find another toy.   
One after another . It was done when he felt that he’s tired. 

Again he carry what he shop. Then he went home. 

Dark saw him and smiled at the grocery his son was carrying. 

“Did you do what you want?”

Dark curiously ask.

“Yes, But I didn’t spend my money that much.”

Dark nods. He notice something in the plastic bag.

“What is this?”

He asked. 

“Food.”

Raki replied.

“Okay.”

“You learn to spend your money wisely.” 

Dark uttered. 

“Yes. Mum train me for that one.”

Raiki replied.

“I see. She doesn’t change.”

Raiki nods. 

“That’s why I’m so happy.”

Dark stared at him puzzled. 

“Because you give me such amount.”

“Oh! that?”

“Such a small amount.” 

“I’m going to cook us food.”

Raiki mumbles. 

“Alright.”

After an hour the instant noodles finally cooked. 

The began to eat their food. 

Dark tease his son. 

“Is this the only food you can cook?”

Raiki smiled at him without saying any word. 

“I thought your mom teach you how to cook her specialty.”

Dark assume. 

Raiki pouts. 

“Dad, could you just keep quiet and eat peacefully?”

“I thought you were starving.”

He asked. 

“Yes, I am.”

Dark replied.

So they eat quietly. After eating, Raiki was the dishes. 

Dark just watch his son doing the chores. 

“In hell you didn’t have to wash dishes.”

Dark uttered.

“You know why?”

Dark asked his son. 

Raiki just shook his head. 

“Because soul doesn’t eat.”

Then he chuckled. Raiki smirked while washing the dishes. 

He continued washing until its already finish. 

“So what do you want to do now?”

Dark asked his son. 

“I don’t know.”

The child replied.

“Comm’on! let’s go to a mall.”

Dark invite him. 

“What are we going to do to the Mall?”

Raiki asked puzzled. 

“Just strolling.”

He casually replied. 

“Don’t you like to do that?”

He adds. 

“Of course! i would like that!”

Raiki answered excited. 

“Wait! I’ll just take a bath.”

Raiki replied. 

“Okay, go a head.”

Dark ordered.

So Raiki took a bath. 

After that, they went to a mall. 

Hours later, he saw his own mother. 

Immediately,he hide himself behind his father. 

Dark laugh at him. 

“What are you doing there?”

Raiki whispered behind him. 

“Mum’s here.”

I saw her.”

Dark scan his surroundings. 

“Oh! i see.”

Minutes later Dark wave his hand to sign that Cc is out of sight. 

Raiki slowly went out where he was. 

“I think he was looking for you.”

Dark speculates.

“I also sense that.” 

That’s why I hide from her sight.”

Dark chuckled.


End file.
